fight for all the wrong reasons
by Cookiemonsterxx1
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone )  
I hope you enjoy reading ^___^

**Disclaimer!:**I do not own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does!

* * *

The Collage dean looked at his old friend and high school principle"A-are you sure about this Tsunade?"  
The women grinned"I've never been more sure in my life and maybe these little brats will focus harder!"  
Jiraiya cringed when the women slammed her hand on her desk"Al-alright...Well"He coughed"How do we do this?"  
"Easy-"Tsunade started"they fill out forms like..."  
"resumes?"Jiraiya questioned "yes,and than we pair up the ones who are compatible."  
"Than what Tsunade."the man sighed "I haven't got that far."She admitted,smiling sheepishly Jiraiya sighed again,rubbing his sinus area"Of course you haven't."  
Tsunade glared at him"and i suppose you have an idea?"  
the man suddenly straightened up and grinned"Why yes my dear old friend,I do."  
Tsunade didn't like the look in his eyes and swallowed hard"What would that be Jiraiya."  
He chuckled"Wouldn't you like to know."  
The women scowled"if you wish not to tell me,forget it than."  
"that's hardly fair my dear"Jiraiya smiled Tsunade rolled her eyes"Don't make me beg."  
"Wouldn't that be a sight"he teased,dodging the book aimed for his head"Okay okay,I know why your so worked up,don't worry i wont corrupt her"  
Tsunade's eyes became distant as she looked out her window.  
Jiraiya got comfortable on the couch,not liking the awkwardness"Sorry"he apologized,patting the seat next to him"okay so shall we?"  
Tsunade crossed one of her legs over the other and faced him"Go on."  
Jiraiya motioned for her to come closer and lowered his lips to her ear,whispering his idea Tsunade pulled back with wide eyes moments later"J-Jiraiya there's no way this will work."  
"Don't you know Tsunade."he smirked,patting her thigh"Opposites attract."

* * *

Please tell me how I did ^___^, I don't mind if you tell me I did...bad? I just need criticism Oh! and thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter one:Sakura

**Hello again =)  
This is Chapter one...I hope it doesnt bore your senses  
Anyway.. aha**

* * *

Sakura leaned against the railing along the roof,staring into the distance at something she only saw but didn't really know about,shutting her eyes she let the cool breeze wash over her,shuddering when her hair lightly tickled her face and arms.  
Opening her bright emerald eyes again she sighed softly as the bell rang,indicating lunch was over.  
Ino looked over her shoulder at the pinkett,noticing that she hasn't moved an inch"Sakura,come on"She called out.  
Said girl looked over at Ino in surprise"Sorry"she smiled suddenly"I kind of spaced out"  
Kiba snorted as he opened the door"Have you noticed,you've been saying that a lot lately"  
Ino nodded in agreement,draping an arm over her best friends shoulder"Something the matter?"  
Sakura shook her head"No,nothing at all,I'm fine"  
Kiba looked at her,not saying anything as the three of them walked down the stairs

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura opened her notebook and grabbed a pen from her backpack,tapping her nails against the solid desk "Afternoon"Shikamaru yawned taking the seat on her left while Naruto sat on her right  
"Hey Sakura-Chan"the blond grinned  
"Hey you guys"She smiled,"Naruto..is something wrong?"she asked when she noticed he was staring at her "N-no"He stated  
Sakura surpassed a giggle,pulling out an extra notebook and pen"Here ya go"  
Shikamaru chuckled softly"You baby him to much"  
"I do not!"She defended,glaring at her lazy friend  
"No,i believe you do"he mumbled,using his arms as a pillow as he shut his eyes  
"Okay class"Kurenai said,clapping her hands together"This period instead of your usual work I'm gonna have each one of you fill out forms,giving information of yourselves...like your likes,hobbies,favorites"  
"Troublesome"Shikamaru muttered  
Sakura smiled slightly while the two beside her quietly complained "  
You enjoy working to much"Naruto sighed once the papers were passed out  
Sakura chose to ignore him, reading over the 'assignment' before raising her hand  
"Yes Sakura?"Kurenai smiled,focusing her attention on the pinkett  
"Why...are we doing this?"Sakura asked,slightly confused  
"it's for a project,everyone has to do one"  
"eh?! what;s this project?!"Naruto asked  
Kurenai shrugged"It's a partner one,but that's all i know"  
"When...when will we get our partners?"Sakura asked  
"around the end of this week"  
Sakura nodded,looking back at her paper 'great' she thought 'a whole five days'  
"I don't get this."Naruto whined  
"Whats not to get?"Shikamaru questioned,paying attention,surprising both his friends  
Sakura flipped her long hair over her shoulder and stared down at the paper"Naruto all you have to do is answer the questions."  
"I don't want to read."he stated  
Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day"here Naruto I'll write yours and mine,just help me out."  
"okay!"he grinned  
Shikamaru shook his head"told you."  
"Mhmm..what was that Shika?"She asked,glancing over at him  
"Nothing."he smiled"Nothing at all."

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura found herself on the roof for the third time that day,staring at something that was obviously not there,she listened to the other students of Konoha high leave,laughing loudly with each other,getting on the buses or getting in there cars,she couldn't leave or wouldn't until Tsunade left,sighing _again_ she shut her eyes and just let every other sense take over.  
"_Sakura._"A soothing voice called out  
The pinkett cringed,shutting her eyes tightly"your not real,go away"she whispered  
"_Sakura_."the voice called out again as the wind caressed her cheek  
the girl opened her eyes letting out a shakey breath when nothing was there  
"Sakura come on."a familiar voice said,as a feminine hand set on her shoulder"You've been up here for some time now"  
Sakura looked at Tsunade"S-sorry,i lost track of time."  
The women laughed softly"No need to apologize my darling,"  
Sakura gave a crooked smile  
"I don't wanna go home,what do you say to Chinese tonight?"Tsunade asked,draping an arm over the petite girls shoulders,not waiting for an answer

* * *

**Thanks for reading,and please review**

**Okay uhm...if you have any questions just ask,i will answer them =)  
Byee for now!**


	3. Chapter two:Kankuro

**Okay so im at my friends house,because her computer works better :)  
And im sorry for my bad..grammer in chapter one I'll try to work harder!**

**Okay there will be lots..or minor cursing in this chapter **

**Disclaimer!:I do not Own Naruto**

**Okay enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
Kankuro leaned back in his chair,tapping his fingers repeatedly, jumping forward he ignored the pain in his chest when he hit his desk"Woah! Neji!"He called out unnessacarily loud  
The Hyuga looked up from his book,giving his friend an annoyed look before continueing to read  
Kankuro rolled his eyes"Neji!"He snapped"I need a pen!"

Fully annoyed,Neji got up and slapped a pen infront of him  
"Next time you chose to annoy me Kankuro,I will kick your ass into next week"Neji snarled in his face  
Kankuro leaned back and smirked"Yeah yeah,you say that now"  
"Idiot"the man muttered,walking back to his seat

"Okay class-...Kankuro sit up!"Asuma snapped,lighting up his cigarette  
Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest,staring at the teacher  
"Today,I need you to fill out forms...truthfully"Asuma sighed,glancing at Kankuro,who put his hands up defenseivly"Okay,Lee,pass them out please"

"Don't..Say anything"Tenten growled,taking her seat next to Kankuro,taking out a pencil,water dripped down her usually up hair  
"Im going to anyway"Kankuro stated,resting his elbow on his desk and setting his chin in his hand"Tenten...What happened?"  
"Fuck yourself"She snarled  
Kankuro chuckled,ignoreing the glare she was giving him"No im serious,what the fuck happened to you?"  
Tenten sighed,reading over her form so she wouldnt have to look at him"Some one thought it'd be funny to spray me with the hose...and my hair fell down..somehow in that process"

"Get to work!"Asuma called out  
Kankuro scanned over his form"This is stupid"  
"It's so we can graduate"Tenten whispered  
"How do you know?"Kankuro asked  
"Lee...Told me"She sighed,glaring at him before he could say anything"Also,it's a partner thing"  
"Thank god i have you,Asuma would never of told me _anything_"Kankuro smiled  
"flattery is not going to get you anywhere"Tenten smiled back  
Kankuro mumbled something,crossing his arms over his chest

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Kankuro walked into his apartment,throwing his keys off to the side as he made his way to the answering machine

_You have three new messages_

_Message one  
"Kankuro,the boys are staying with you for the rest of the week, sorry i had an important case"_

_Message two  
"Kank! listen i wont be home tonight,y'know time alone with hinata"_

_Message three  
"Man im sorry for leaving you,but as Tem said"_

Kankuro rolled his eyes,going over to his fridge"I wonder what tomorrows going to be like"he chuckled,opening a can of beer

* * *

**Okay,done, please review critisisim is needed to tell me what i need to fix up and do better next time :) Im trying to make my chpaters longer,but...so far it's not going so well ^__^''**


	4. Chapter three:Partners and meetings

**Here is the lastest chapter! :)  
Hope you enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kankuro ran his fingers through his messy hair, staring at the giant board in the middle of the main area,the names stared back at him but his attention was on his partners and where they were to meet.

**Kankuro Sabaku ------- Sakura Haruno ----- Downtown Café: 5:30**

Sighing Kankuro continued to stare at the name, setting one hand on his hip while the other scratched the back of his neck."Why are we even paired up with kids?"he questioned himself

"Some weird idea of the headmasters" Tenten stated,walking up beside him with a small smile as her eyes scanned the board for her name,mumbling while she read it off "Ino Yamanaka,Mall 5:30"

"I didn't ask for you to answer me"He smirked,walking away,chuckling when Tenten ran to catch up to him"What do you think we have to do?"he asked,glancing down at her,"Or not...I'll figure it out"  
Tenten gave a quick knod  
"We're going to be late for class"he stated

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura pushed her finished test up slightly,setting her pen down as she reached into her pants pocket to grab her ipod

"Sakura"Ibiki called out,montioning for her to come up to his desk,knodding when she held up her test some

"Yes ?"She questioned,holding her ipod in one hand while the other held her test

"You're finished..are you not?"He asked,holding out his hand"Grading your paper now will give me one less to grade tonight",reading it over after getting it he clicked his pen before checking off every answer" you may go see who your partner is for the project"he stated"the list of names is outside your homeroom i believe."

Sakura gave a quick knod,smiling slightly '_shit i forgot all about that_ ' she thought,waving to Kiba and Hinata as she walked out of the door,a soft sigh escaped her lips as she put in one headphone and turned her music up,walking slowley down the hallway,if it's one thing Sakura hated it was being alone,because when she was alone it meant she could think about things she'd rather not and she began to silently curse herself for not waiting for either Kiba or Hinata to come with her.

~Flashback~

_Sakura stared out into the rainy night,watching cars drive by on the silent street,strumming her fingers lightly on the window frame"Mama"She whispered,glancing over her shoulder when her bedroom door opened._

_"Sweetheart"her mother smiled"me and your father are going out tonight,do you think you could be a good girl and stay out of trouble?"_

_Sakura knodded"When will you be home?"she asked,walking with her mother._

_"Late, please don't stay up to late and do all your homework,okay?"Her father answered,asking a question of his own_

_Sakura gave a simple knod,hugging both her parents goodbye"Have a safe trip!"She called out the door_

~end~

Sakura bit her lip,not knowing that , that night would be the last night seeing her beloved parents,

"Nice to see you joined us back on earth"Ino stated,staring at her bestfriend"You've been standing there for awhile now"

Sakura sighed,forcing a tiny smile"Sorry Ino,i kind of spaced out-...what are you doing out of class?"

the blond shrugged"I needed a drink of water,what about you?"

"Accually"Sakura began"I came out here to check who my partner was",montioning for Ino to follow her"I finished Ibiki-sensais quiz he gave out and he allowed me to come check."

Ino smiled"Good,I'll come with you! Kakashi-sensai can wait it's not like he's really paying attention anyway and besides it saves me the trouble from looking later"

Sakura shook her head,stopping infront of the door that happened to be right infront of them.

"Kankuro Sabaku"she whispered,smiling slightly"Who do you have Ino?"  
the blond shrugged carelessly"Some Tenten girl atleast we meet at a cool place!"

Sakura rolled her eyes"Im meeting him at the café at 5:30"she stated,"come on Ino we have to get back to class"

"yeah yeah"Ino muttered,chasing after her friend who happened to be a few feet away already.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Kankuro glared at Itachi"What the fuck!?"He snapped.

Itachi tilted his head slightly"Say something Sabaku?"he asked,taking a step forward

"Yeah"Kankuro growled"watch the fuck where you walk Uchiha"  
Itachi's face stayed emotionless as the corner of his lips twitched"Im sorry Sabaku last time i checked,you didnt own this hallway."

"Kankuro stop"Neji sighed,pulling his friend back"You have to be somewhere in less than an hour"  
Kankuro shrugged the Hyuga off and pushed past Itachi "Che, yeah whatever"he tsked.

Itachi gave a coy smile to Neji and Tenten before walking off with Kisame and Sasori.

"Im going to-..."Tenten stopped talking and walking when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Let him cool off Tenten"Neji said "and pray that his partner will not be harmed by his anger"  
Tenten gave a small smile with a short knod  
"Now"Neji began"We are meeting our partners in the same place, would you like a drive?"

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura sat down in one of the booths,setting her bag on the back of the chair

"What can i get you miss?"A waiter asked,

Sakura shook her head"nothing right now,im waiting for someone"She stated  
The waiter knodded,going to the next table.

Kankuro scanned the area,not finding the table that had the reserved sign he walked up to one of the workers.

"Can i help you?"an old man asked, raising an eyebrow at Kankuro

"Uhm, yeah"Kankuro smiled"theres suppose to be a table here, reserved?"  
the old man knodded,pointing to a girl with pink hair"She came here,saying she was waiting?..if that means anything to you?"

Kankuro knodded"Yeah,thanks man!" he called over his shoulder

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt another presence sit across from her,looking away from her cellphone,a tiny smile found itself on her lips,her inner was screaming inside her head

"I take it your Sakura"He asked,glancing at her hair"So shall we began-..what are we doing exactly?"  
Sakura sighed,pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket "I think..I think we're suppose to inturduce ourselfs first"

Kankuro leaned back in his chair"We already now eachothers names"  
Sakura leaned forward,passing over the paper"I wrote down stuff, but right now i have to be somewhere, seeya later Kankuro"

"Wait!"He called out "I just got here"

Sakura pulled on her jacket,glancing over her shoulder"Sorry" she mouthed,walking out the door

Kankuro snorted,typical ,opening the paper his eyes widened slightly

' _Im sorry for 'ditching' you, but i had something to do at 6:00 and i thought you;d be here earlier  
__Here's somethings we're suppose to do  
-pick one big historical figure,person whatever  
We'll figure the rest out next time,kay?  
__-Sakura_

_P.s; Call me! 555-2761 we'll talk and set the next date '_

Kankuro slipped the paper into his pants pocket,grabbing his keys as he knodded goodbye to the old waiter.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me how i did.**


	5. Chapter four: Second meeting

**Woop! woop! update. xD**

**Chapter four, :)....For some odd reason my account says im only an author of one story..but im not..i have two..just wanted to get that out there  
****Enjoy!  
****(My rambling:my birthday is in three days so im really excited...and oddley really giddy... xD)  
****Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sipped her smoothie,taking a seat across from Ino in the busy food court,pulling back from her straw she smiled"He's weird" she stated "and I have this feeling im going to be stuck doing all the work."

Ino gave a sympathatic smile "Sakura, im sure he's not that bad"  
Hinata walked up to the two,carring a bottle of water"I agree with Ino Sakura, whats so bad?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two"He's just so laid back!"

"You've known him for a few minutes"Ino stated"How'd you come up with that conclusion?"

"Im good at reading people"Sakura smiled" and wanna know something else? he wears face paint and dresses so darkley!"

Hinata and Ino both looked at eachother before the Hyuga heiress spoke" Sakura, give him a chance, he might not be all that bad...and so what if he wears...face paint?"

Sakura sighed and stood up"Whatever,I gotta get home, Tsunades gonna be late and I need to make supper."

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Kankuro waved his arms around"Neji listen to me! this chick has pink hair! who has pink hair?!"  
Neji gave Kankuro a disbeleiving look.  
"pink!"Kankuro wailed,sighing when Neji began to ignore him.

"She sounds interesting."Tenten smiled,sitting next to Neji "Kankuro stop being an ass."

Neji knodded"I agree with Tenten."

Kankuro snorted"She's probably-."he stopped when Tenten glared at him,raising his hands in defeat he smirked"im not saying anything."

"Kankuro if you mess this up,your going to fail and im pretty sure she doesnt want to."Neji sighed,rubbing his sinus area

Kankuro stood up,grabbing his jacket "whatever."he mumbled "I gotta go home and call her to set the next date."

"**Date**?"Neji and Tenten asked together,both smirking at there friend.

Kankuro blinked.

"Well."Neji said tilting his head slightly"would you like to share with us,how this suddenly became a date?"  
"Yes."Tenten grinned"Enlighten us Kankuro, we're curious.",

The two leaned forward,resting there chins on the fists,it was creepy,like they-could-pass-as-those-twins creepy.

Kankuro shuddered "Im leaving,and it's not a _date_, it's a homework-thing...holy shit leave me alone"he cried out"what is with you two...? yeah..wanna know something, I dont care."

Neji and Tenten looked at eachother. Knodding.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura threw her bag on to the table staring at the caller id on the phone,the private number stared back at her before she decided to answer" Hello?"

_"what were you doing? staring at it?"_ the males voice questioned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Who is this."

_"Ouch..."_he coughed,his smirk detectable in his tone _" I can't believe you accually forgot me, and here I thought we connected."_

Sakura swallowed,hard "Oh" she said, a light blush hueing her cheeks from embaressment "You...I didn't think you'd call...this early."

_"I didn't think I was going to either"_ He truthfully stated _"But I did, and we can't just change what happened."_

Sakura grabbed the cook book "Yeah..." she forced a laugh "So, did you think of something?"

_" I'd say yes...but I'd be lying."_ he chuckled _"But I also take it you didnt either."_

Sakura grabbed the chicken from the fridge she'd been thawing out "that paper I gave you,wasn't exactly all we had to do."

_" So princess" _he smirked again _"Care to tell me what we _accually _can do?" _

Sakura sighed,glaring at the salade she was making. " You called me for a reason Kankuro,what is it?"

_"A homework date." _He stated _"Can you meet me somewhere tomorrow?"_

"It depends...where? when?"She asked, rinsing off her hands.

_"My place...I'll pick you up after school I have to stop there anyway."_

Sakura dropped the plate she was holding "Crap!" she cried out "why do you have to stop there?"

_"Pick up my brother and others,...It's my turn."_ He hummed out _"hey you okay?"_

"y-yeah"she sighed,"I'll see you tomorrow,I need to clean this up."

_"Bye Sakura."_

Sakura hung up the phone,setting it next to her bag on the table.

She stared at the broken glass as she took a seat,running her fingers through her hair.

_Flashback _**(a/n; ahh... Sorry but it explains alittle why Sakura lives with Tsunade and what happened.)**

_Sakura picked up a peice of glass that layed next to the chipped vase,staring at into the foggy morning as a light rain wetted the roads,frowning she wondered where her parents went._

_A soft sigh escaped her lips as she went to go get ready for school but the frown never ceased to leave._

_The loud knocking at the door caused her to run,pulling her sweater over her head while she opened it  
"Miss. Haruno Sakura?" the police officer questioned_

_Sakura knodded,biting back the vomit in her throat" y-yes that's me"_

_"I need you to come with me,it's about your parents ma'am"  
"What happened to them?"She questioned,shutting the door behind them,not bothering to lock it"S-sir?"_

_The officer gave her a sympathatic smile"Im sorry miss, but they were murdered last night."_

_Sakura gaped at the man,tears streaming down her cheeks" no no no" she repeated,covering her mouth._

_End._

Tsunade came into the kitchen,blinking at the dinner set out"S-sakura,im home."

The teenager stirred slightly from her uncomfortable postion on the chair,wondering how Shikamaru slept like that.

Tsunade smiled softley" im home" she repeated.

Sakura forced a smile "How was your day?" she asked,stretching to crack the joints in her back"oh Tsunade!"she yelped"im going somewhere after school tomorrow."

"My day was good..and where will you be going?"the women asked,eyeing the child.

Sakura blinked,relaizing she didn't know what to tell Tsunade or _how _to tell her for that matter"uh..."she stammered "it's for my project..." she sighed "a-and my partner will be picking me up after school."

Tsunade raised her brows"Really?"

Sakura knodded"So..what do you say?"

"Go for it."Tsunade laughed"but don't stay out to late."

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Kankuro layed on his couch,glaring at the ceiling"Naruto shut the fuck up right now"

Gaara eyed the two carefully.

"Im serious!"Naruto whined"You can't bring Sakura-chan here!"

"You know her?"Kankuro questioned.  
Gaara chuckled quietly at the two,who wouldnt. They were amusing.

"She's my bestfriend!"Naruto cried out,waving his arms around"and..and you're ...i dont know! weird!  
Kankuro sat up,glaring at the blond"thanks Naruto"he mumbled "Isn't it Temaris night with you two? I had you last night"

Gaara shrugged"Shikamarus over with her"he stated"So we came to crash here."

Kankuro rolled his eyes"Do you know Sakura too little brother?"

Gaara shook his head"No, she hangs out with a differant crowd than me."

Kankuro sighed"Whatever,she'll be there when I pick you guys up so Naruto grab her."

* * *

**Please Review. Please... :) Sorry for grammer.**


	6. Chapter five: wake up call

**Chapter five, sorry for taking so long to update, i was busy with things...  
*****sigh* anywho, here it is :), enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto.**

* * *

Sakura grabbed her history book from her locker, shutting it softly as she sighed, saying she was nervous about going to Kankuro's would be an understatement.  
She was terrified.

"Sa-Ku-Ra~," Ino sang out, pulling Kiba behind her. "Class is starting," the blond stated. "What are you doing?"

Sakura blinked, holding up her text book. "I needed this," she sighed. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" Kiba questioned

"Things, " Sakura smiled. "We should get going."

Ino and Kiba both frowned, following behind her.  
"Sakura, " the blond sighed. "Don't be nervous."

"Seriously, " Sakura said, adjusting her book, before looking at the both of them. "I'm not."

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Kankuro leaned against the wall, holding the payphone up to his ear. "Come on Gaara answer your damn phone, " he muttered, hanging up _again_ before using another quarter to this time call Naruto.

"He's not that stupid," Tenten stated, taking a sip from her soda.

"You don't know Naruto then, "Kankuro sighed, placing the phone on the receiver.

"Maybe after your _'homework-thingy' _we can take our partners out to talk about everything." Tenten smiled. "Besides, this way we could get to know them better," she stated, taking his hand. "What do you say?"

Kankuro grunted.

"It sounds like a good idea, "Neji nodded. "How about tomorrow? the all ages hang out?"

"I thought you hated loud places," Kankuro sighed.

"I'll live, " Neji frowned.

Tenten giggled. "I gotta go, " she said hugging them both "see ya!"

Kankuro narrowed his eyes as him and Neji walked.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura walked through the door that led to the roof top, blinking when she noticed Gaara laying on his back with his eyes shut.  
She never actually talked to him, considering he wasn't much of a people person and the only ones who talked to him were Shikamaru, and Naruto.

His hair was being tostled in the cool wind along with his jacket that he took off so he was just in a black t-shirt and dark jeans.  
"Stop staring, " he mumbled, sitting up some on his elbows.

Sakura gasped covering her mouth. "S-sorry, " she muttered

Gaara shut his eyes, exhaling slowly as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Hn."

Sakura smiled softly as she walked over to the railing and leaned against it to stare out into the distance.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Gaara questioned, leaning next to her.

"I snuck off," Sakura stated, looking over at him

Gaara looked at his phone when it rang again.

"Aren't you going to answer that? "She asked, tilting her head some.

"No." he sighed. "i will later, unless you want to talk to him."

"him?, " she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Who's him?"

"Kankuro." Gaara stated, looking at her.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

"About time you answer!" Kankuro snapped.

_"you sound cranky," Sakura stated_.

Kankuro blinked, checking his phone to make sure he dialed the right number. "Sakura? why do you have my brothers phone?"

_"Because he wouldn't answer..wait Gaara's your brother?!" she yelped, ignoring the weird look she earned from said redhead._

"erm...yeah" Kankuro sighed,looking at Neji. "Sakura do you think you could find Gaara after school so I don't have to hunt you down?"

_Sakura laughed._

"what the hell's so funny?" he questioned

_"Yeah i can, but i gotta go, bye."_

Kankuro slipped his phone into one of his many jacket pockets and frowned as he stared at Itachi when he walked up to them.

"Sabaku."

"Uchiha."

Neji held a glaring contest with Kisame.

"Where's your who-"

"Say it and I'll rip your pretty face apart." Kankuro snarled.

Kisame laughed. "Say what? _whore_?."

The man flew back when Neji punched him square in the jaw

Kankuro looked at Kisame before focusing on Itachi, shrugging off his jacket he smirked.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Tenten walked out of her classroom, talking to Lee until someone ran by yelling fight.

"I'm so sorry Lee!" she yelped,running off

The scene made the girl cover her mouth, her boys were fighting and both sides were pretty ugly at the moment. "Stop it!" she screamed, looking around for a teacher. "Kankuro! Neji!"

"Enough!" Jiraiya yelled, guiding two teachers behind him "I said ENOUGH!"

the group stopped as Tenten stood with tears in her eyes. "what were you thinking!" she snapped as she walked up to them

Kankuro spat out some blood, wiping his lip as he stared at Jiraiya, to afraid to look at the hurt in her eyes.

"They called you a whore." Neji mumbled, brushing his fingers against her cheek lightly.

"I gotta go" Kankuro muttered, grabbing his jacket as he walked off, not listening when his name was called.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura sat on the bench in the parking lot, waiting for Gaara and Shikamaru to find Naruto.

-Flashback-

_Earlier today,_

_Sakura looked at Gaara as he put his phone back in his jean pocket_

_"Can you meet me at the bench, I'll have to find Naruto and it'll be more convenient if i know where you are" Gaara stated, looking at her_

_Sakura nodded. "Yeah, i can do that."_

_"Good, don't get in any trouble." he smirked, walking away as the wind picked up._

-End-

"boo" a voice whispered in her ear,

Sakura tensed as she looked over her shoulder slowly, meeting eyes with Sasuke.

"You look surprised." he stated, sitting beside her, a smirk plastered on his face

Sakura noticed his group wasn't with him. "No, " she stated, moving away from him.

Sasuke frowned,setting a hand on her thigh. "Sakura i know things have been rough, but we can work-"

"It was the past, "she said, looking straight ahead. "_Your_ the past."

Sasuke stood up "Listen you dumb fuck-"

"Teme!" Naruto shouted running over, followed by Gaara and Shikamaru.

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes as she clenched her fists, staring at the ground

"Hey, Sakura, " Naruto said, walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded slowly, looking up when she felt a familliar presance.

Kankuro kneeled infront of her, grinning.

"Your face!" Sakura yelped, staring wide eyed.

Kankuro winced. "Yeah..i gotta into it, are you four ready?" he asked, standing up

Shikamaru nodded looking at Sakura.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Naruto stated.

Gaara walked silently to the car.

"come on" Kankuro sighed, looking down at Sakura. "No one bites...hard" he smirked.

**

* * *

**

**Review please!!!!  
and i know everyones out of character and im sorry...but it's my story :0.**


End file.
